The Violet Embrace
by The Lunar Sunrise
Summary: In the land of the Primary, Red and Blue are always at war. Light Yagami, the prince of the Red, is tired of this bloodshed, and elopes with the Blue Prince, L Lawliet. Meeting secretly every day, the couple embraces their love, but what happens when a war is declared between their two kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in the land of the Primary, there were three kingdoms.

One was the Island of the Blue, with the sea as their symbol. Their people are flowing and calm, but their tendency to not make changes or start wars make them seem vulnerable to their enemy- The Mountains of the Red.

The symbol for the Mountains of the red is fire, reasons being that they are headstrong, determined, and are constantly declaring war on their enemy- The Island of the Blue.

Red has always lost to blue, but because of that it only makes the Red more determined to win.

The third and final kingdom was the Valley of the Yellow. They are the median of the Red and Blue and try their best to contain their wars. Red and Blue have no reason to fight Yellow since Yellow's symbol is the Sun, and the Sun is needed for both fire and water. Yellow seeks balance and co-existence of Red and Yellow.

Anyways, let's start with the real story, shall we?

It was close to the day, the day of the meeting of the three kingdoms.

The King of the Mountains despised this day and was doing his annual fit of saying how useless this day was.

"I can't believe that that horrible day has come! I will somehow have to be peaceful with that stupid King of the Island!" he bellowed, pounding his fist on the table in the large dining room. Food was about to be served in the castle, for it was dinner.

The king's son, Light, winced at the noise and managed to say, "It will only be for a night, and since Yellow is going to be there as well, everything should turn out fine."

The Yellow Kingdom had always been the mediator of the red and Blue, and usually broke up the fights in between them ever year.

The king glared at his son, "No, it's not going to be alright. Simply being near Blue will start a fight."

"But you start them, and if you don't at least start them you still continue them which will make the situation worse."

"Silence Light, dinner is being served." His father grunted as a dozen men walked in and placed various silver plates on the table.

The family of Light, the King, the Queen, and Light's sister, silently ate until the king had to comment that he refused to drink water and demanded red wine.

"Just because something represents your enemy, doesn't mean that that representation is evil." Light dared to say to his father.

"Son, you are a prince, not a king yet. You can tell everyone in the kingdom what is right and wrong then, in hand with your fiancé, Misa."

Light groaned in his mind. Misa? Really? If he was going to be king then he should have better than Misa. She was whiny, clingy, and so annoying that she was the only person in all three kingdoms to truly make Raito lose his cool and raise his voice.

"Can't I be wed to someone else?"

"Excuse me?" the king replied.

"I mean Misa is a good person. She is beautiful too, but she just isn't the right person for me." Light tried his best to word things carefully as not to anger his father.

"From what you just said, she sounds like the woman for you. A good person and attractive; seems like she's perfect for a prince."

"Yes, but what about my own thoughts of h-"

Light couldn't finish his sentence because right then, Misa burst into the room.

"Oh, Light! I became so lonely, having to eat alone in the chambers!" she exclaimed, embracing him forcefully in her arms.

Misa ate in her and Light's room since she was not technically family yet.

Light grunted slightly from the force. He knew that he couldn't finish his sentence because he didn't want to hurt Misa's feelings.

"I was going to be in the chambers in just a couple hours, Misa." He reluctantly hugged back.

"But it isn't the same without you, Light!" Misa insisted.

Light mechanically kissed her forehead. "Go back to our chambers, darling. I promise I'll be there momentarily."

"If you say so, Light." Misa sighed and slowly walked over to the door to leave.

"Father, may I be excused?" Light asked.

"Of course."

Light wiped his mouth with a table napkin, got up, and started towards the door. Light didn't even know why his father and everyone else despised the Blue so much, and he has been trying to figure out some concrete reason to this for a while now. All that Light could hypothesize was that the Reds hated Blues because of Red's continuing losses to the Blue. He didn't understand why his father and everyone else couldn't just sit down and have a truce with the Blue, because he knew that things were just going to get worse with this blind leading the blind to Blue's defeat mentality.

Light tried to make his body look relaxed and make his face look blank to present to Misa. He entered the room and found her splayed on the bed wearing an extremely revealing nightgown.

"He-llo Light-kun~" Misa said, her words sounding like dripping honey.

"Hey, Misa." Light replied. He slipped off most of his cloths, all but his boxers, and lied next to Misa with his back facing her.

"Aw, no fun tonight?" Misa pouted.

_"No and never!" _Light screamed in his head. Every time they engaged in anything like that Light hated it. He always felt empty and hollow no matter how much he wanted to enjoy the contact. Misa didn't make him feel good at all; he actually felt a feeling of misplacement. He wrapped his arms around Misa who was the only form of comfort. Misa, taking any chance she can of being close to Light, hugged back tightly.

_Who?_ Light thought. _Who can be the perfect one?_


	2. Chapter 2

The night had come of the annual meeting of the three kingdoms. The King, Light, and a few choice other men and women were chosen to go.

The meeting always took place in a small, unused castle that was the center point of all three kingdoms, along the borders of the Red and the Blue. Yellow's corner border of their share of territory was located between the border of Red and Blue connecting to the small castle. It was an old castle that was sacred to all three kingdoms since it was the first castle ever built by their kingdoms; and all three kingdoms had worked together to build it.

As the Red Kingdom entered the castle, they noticed that the Blue Kingdom hadn't arrived yet, but they did see the Yellow Kingdom seated in rows of benches with three seats in front that were meant for the Kings. The Red King seated himself in the far right seat next to the Yellow King.

The two kingdoms sat in silence for a few minutes and then the Blue Kingdom arrived at the castle. They were dead silent and Light couldn't see their king anywhere.

Instead of the king going up to his seat, his son did, but didn't sit down. The Kingdom of the Yellow and Red exchanged questioning glances.

"Where is your king?" The Yellow king asked.

"I'll explain to everyone as soon as we hang our flags on the wall." Said the prince of the Blue.

The kingdoms obeyed, silently agreeing to each other that doing otherwise or refusing was a waste of time. They hung their flags over each seat of the kings and then the Blue prince started his speech.

"The king, I am afraid to say, is dead."

A couple gasps of surprise were heard from the Yellow and Red. Most of the Blue either sat in silence or bit their lower lips while clenching their fists.

"He has died of old age, and as the eldest of his sons I have to take his placement as king." Continued the prince.

"Then where is your princess, or to-be queen?"

The prince looked down at the ground, "I have no such person, so therefore I have a proposal."

The Kingdoms waited for him to continue.

"I am daring to ask if from either the Red of the Yellow kingdoms has a certain individual that they think is able to be crowned by my side."

Light's eyes widened. Nothing like this has ever happened before. He glanced at his father whose face was getting more and more red with rage by the second. He strongly assumed that this wasn't going to end well at all.

"Well, why don't you get a woman from your own kingdom?" Light's father asked, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"Our kingdom has plenty of people and I even made an open announcement to say if anyone would take my hand in marriage, however everyone refused, and I myself refused to forcefully take someone's hand in marriage." The prince replied.

"I have no princess, unless you include Misa." The Red king stated.

"No way!" Misa scowled. "I refuse to take that- that THING over there!"

"Misa!" Light gasped. "It's rude to call anyone the representation of a 'thing'!"

Misa ignored Light's comment and clung to his arm tightly instead. "Light is the man for me! Perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect face!"

"That is fine." The Blue prince said blandly, setting his eyes on Light for a moment before breaking eye contact and continuing. "The Yellow Kingdom?"

The entire Yellow kingdom instantly shook their heads. Light couldn't help but feel a ting of sympathy. It seemed like no one was willing to offer to him not because they didn't have anyone, but because of the princes appearance. The way that he dressed was most likely what threw people off. He didn't dress like a prince; his usual choice of wardrobe was a commoners white shirt and blue jeans.

His hair was raven black and unruly. He also had deep circles under his eyes, both being pitch black. He stood strangely too. Right now his back was hunched forward, he had one hand in his jeans pocket and his other hand was in front of his face as he nibbled on his thumb.

Light was used to it since he had seen this man one day every year since he first went to these meetings. All of the other Red Kingdom individuals had rejected the prince for the reasons above and also because it was nailed into their minds that all Blue individuals were not to be trusted.

Light hated this whole Blue and Red hostility, it was just ridiculous! And this was the perfect opportunity. Someone from the Red kingdom had to marry this man, but who else would be that open-minded? Light knew the answer: no one. No one would do it but him. Would it be all right for him to ask a fellow prince of this? The Blue prince seemed open-minded, and now that Light thought about it, he laced his words carefully. He didn't say specifically females, he referred to the people he asked to wed him as 'certain individuals' and he said 'hand in marriage', not 'wife'. Could it be possible? Could Light really start peace between the Red and the Blue? He had to try. It had to be tonight since he wouldn't see the prince for another year. Light would tell him after the meeting.

"Well, if anyone at all has a few suggestions of people who would willingly take my hand in marriage, please talk with me after the meeting." With that, the prince sat down in the Blue King's seat in a weird position- his feet on the edge of the chair and his hands on his knees.

The other two kingdoms reported their announcements and then all three kingdoms started filing out of the room. The Blue prince slowly rose from his seat and Light did so as well, quickly however since his next action was him swiftly walking over to the prince.

"Um, excuse me," Light asked awkwardly, putting his left hand on the princes' shoulder to get his attention.

The prince turned around and met his piercing black gaze with Light's creamy brown. "Do you wish to speak with me of people you suggest might take my hand in marriage?"

"Well... Slightly, yes." Light stumbled.

The prince waited intently, not breaking eye contact for an instant.

"Would you accept my hand in marriage?"

Invisible lightning seemed to crackle between them the moment Light said that.

The prince put a thumb up to his mouth deep in thought, "This is a bit sudden, isn't it?"

They were now the only two people in the castle.

"Yeah I guess... But I wouldn't be able to see you until the next meeting so this was the most logical point in time to ask you." Light stated, looking away.

"That is not necessarily true." The Blue prince said.

Light looked up slightly, " What do you mean?"

"Meet me here tomorrow night so that we can fully think this over and get to know each other a little better before we jump in head first into a huge situation such as marriage." He explained. "What time do you think this could be possible?"

Light thought for a moment, "I will be able to leave my chambers a little after midnight I hope."

The prince nodded his head slowly, "Then I should see you again about thirty minutes afterward?"

"Yes, you shall." Light confirmed, both to himself and the prince.

"Until then," The prince agreed, smirking and kissing Light on the cheek.

He didn't know why, but Light's heart skipped a beat as his hand rubbed the kissed area of his face. He watched slightly dazed as the Blue prince quickly walked to the exit to catch up with his kingdoms group. Light replayed the previous scene in his head as he ran also to the exit to catch up with his own group.


	3. Chapter 3

Light heard the castle bell ring in the night that signaled that the time was midnight. At that moment Light was holding Misa in his arms and he felt her make a small noise and turn over at the sound of the bell, however she was still deep in sleep. He should feel some guilt for sneaking off, but he honestly didn't care about Misa at all. He couldn't care less if she cried, and if she by chance she found out that Light was sneaking out in the middle of the night to see someone else other than her and she demanded to break up (if it was even breaking up, he never agreed to date her in the first place) then that would be a miracle.

He slid his hand out from under the sleeping girl and started to slip on cloths suitable for going out- wait- going out? Should Light even consider this a date? He was meeting a guy he barely knew at an old castle and he was considering this a god damned date! Was he insane? He slipped on something as casual as possible and quietly ran out of the castle.

Light stopped at the stable and mounted one of the horses. The horse made a noise out of confusion at the fact that it was going to be ridden in the middle of the night, and Light silenced it by calmly stroking it's neck. He heaved himself onto the horse and backed out of the stall. At first he rode the horse in a quiet trot, but when he was a good few yards away from the castle gates he set off in a canter. After riding for several minutes toward the castle, he slowed down the horse and pulled the reins hard as he reached the castle entrance. He slipped off the horse, tied to reins to a small tree and started to walk towards the castle.

As Light walked through the entrance, he noticed a glow of candles down a long corridor beside the entrance hallway. Was this a romantic hint? Light smirked. If this was the impression of the prince and if this was his way of starting off things the Light knew exactly what direction this relationship was- wait a second. Light paused in the middle of the corridor. Relationship? RELATIONSHIP? He pissed himself off with his vocabulary. Light continued walking, breaking the train of thought in which his mind was going.

As he climbed the stairs into the room where the candlelight was glowing, he half expected the see the Blue prince laying on a bed of roses or something along those lines, but Light was greeted with something different entirely. The Blue prince was sitting in his usual strange posture leaning his arms on the edge of the glass-less windows staring at the stars.

His head turned to face him and Light couldn't help but think that the gentle glow of the moon combined with the harsh flicker of the candles made the princes' skin glow in a somehow attractive manner. Light felt his cheeks burn slightly and he knew that he was blushing. He hated this. No one had ever in his entire life managed to make him blush. Ever. Why here? Why HIM of all things?

Light pushed the thought out of his head as the prince gestured with his hand for Light to come forward. Light obeyed and knelt beside him. "Doesn't the moon cast a beautifully mysterious glow?"

Light shrugged, "I suppose. I always preferred the glow of the Sun on the leaves of trees."

"I know."

"Excuse me?" Light's head swung to the direction of the prince.

"I said 'I know'. I've seen you various times. You like to venture in the unused fields and bask in the sunlight." The prince stated matter-of-factly.

"How the hell did you know that I went into those fields?" Light asked.

'The Fields' was a huge area of grass and a few trees that spread out for miles outside the borders of the Blue and Red. Light liked going out there to be alone. He loved the freedom of it, the freedom of not having to deal with the meaningless drama of his castle. He slept in the Sun and liked to sometimes climb (much childish as this was) the tall tree nearest his border and view the endless sea of grass for miles.

"I know because I spend most of my time there. I may technically be the prince of the Blue Kingdom, but I honestly only spend an hour or so a day at the castle. I have three younger brothers, so they take care of practically all the duties."

"Isn't that just a bit childish and lazy?" Light inquired.

The prince shrugged," I suppose, but the castle kind of kicked me out. To them I am a total embarrassment. I look strange, walk strange, sit strange... the list goes on, but since I am the eldest of my brothers they have no choice but to crown me as the next king. They're required to do that, but they can do as they wish with me. I'm not allowed in the castle except for dinner and when I'm the king."

"But you're technically the king now, right?" Light asked.

"I'm in the grey. I'm not wed yet, but the king has a past. I have to be married."

"And that's why I'm here, right?"

"Kind of..." the prince pulled Light close, "I was thinking of marrying you as an add-on of what I really want."

Light could feel his cheeks burning more than they already were, "And what else do you want?"

"You." The prince grasped both of his hands and leaned against him, "I want you. Everything."

"But you don't even know me! You see me once a year and we don't even talk!" Light squirmed.

"That's what you think. I see you every time you go to the fields. You're beautiful. I've noticed your beauty years ago and I want you to accept my affections." The prince spoke quickly, but never stuttered once.

How can someone act to sincere and emotionless while saying something like that? Light was at a loss for words. This was too much. You can't love someone you don't know, right? Those kinds of things were in fairy tales. But then again, this wasn't a fairy tale. Those kinds of tales never tell of rival kingdoms eloping secretly, and never has Light heard of a male love story (at least in fairy tales).

"Was that too much?" the prince asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know... I don't even know your name." Light stated, his mind still in a trance.

"L" the prince smirked, "L Lawliet."

"That's interesting. My name is Light Yagami."

L's eyes gleamed and Light wrapped his arms around L and leaned his head against his.

L's head turned facing Light's and he passionately kissed Light. Right then Light felt a spark. A spark that felt different from any happiness he ever had. It wasn't even a spark. An ache. A throb. Light's heart hurt, it felt like a fist had clenched his chest. It felt good. It was a good throb, a good pain.

He kissed L deeply in return. L grabbed Light's shoulders and pressed him against the wall invading his mouth. Light was surprised and shocked from his actions, but he submitted to the kiss. His tongue danced with L's for many long moments, their hands rubbed on their bodies, caressing each other's hips, running along their backs, clenching their hair in fists. L broke the kiss. He let go on his grip on Light, leaving him gasping for breath. He slid down the cold stonewall and sat down panting, out of breath from the kiss.

L crouched down in front of Light and cupped his face in his hands, "I love you."

Light looked up at L. His eyes were like hollow black orbs, and L most likely knew that. Light guessed that he showed his emotions not in his face, but in his body, like just now.

"I love you too, L"

They embraced once again, arms tightly woven around each other; their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed. Light knew that this was crazy, but the kiss... The kiss was the best thing that he had ever felt before. He might not know this man hardly at all, but they can get to know each other, right?

As if reading his thoughts, L asked, "When should we meet again?" His eyes were still closed, but now he was kissing Light's neck.

Light tilted his head to give more room for L to kiss him, "Every day."

L stopped his actions and looked up at Light, "every single day? Wouldn't your father figure out that something is going on?"

"No. Not if we're going to do it this way: We will meet every other day in the field in the daytime. On the days in between those, we'll meet here, at night."

"So tomorrow we'll meet again." L said.

"That's right." Light confirmed.

"Wonderful." L continued to kiss and bite Light's neck, cherishing the last moments of that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Light was now lying next to L in the field under the shade of a tree, the grass rising well above their bodies. They were silently holding each other and staring up at the sky in between the leaves of the branches above them. It was peaceful, so wonderfully peaceful. It was a week after their first meeting in the castle and Light knew L like the back of his hand and vice versa. It was wonderful to be so close to someone that understood you. Especially when they knew you so well that words weren't even needed and just their company was enough to make you smile.

Light knew that L only ate sweets, and that he loved to play chess. He also knew that he absolutely hated wearing shoes of any kind, and wore nothing on his feet whenever he could, even when he was outside. L knew that Light didn't really have a thing for sweets, but that his only sweet weakness was cherries. L stored this information for future purposes. To sum it up, they knew almost everything about one another, but they never talked about their lives at their kingdoms. They didn't care about that. They only cared about the time they spent together, and when they weren't together, time dragged horribly and they tried their best to imagine what things they would do with each other, both emotionally and physically, when they met at their person havens.

"L-" Light started to say.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied.

"Have you told the blue kingdom that you're seeing me yet?"

L turned his head to face Light, "No. I don't think that they will accept you and I being together sadly. Have you told your father about us?"

Light gave a reluctant smirk, "No, of course not. My dad would be furious and Misa... Misa would probably have a fit."

"What are we going to do about this then?" L said the thought that went through both of their minds constantly.

"I don't want to think about it." Light murmured in L's ear. "I don't ever want to think about anything else but you."

L smiled at Light, "Nor do I." and he kissed Light.

Light kissed back, closed his eyes, and felt L slide on top of his thighs. Light gripped one side of L's hips with his hand and pushed his other hand against the back of L's head, deepening the kiss. L's hands slid up Light's shirt and held onto his shoulders. He widened the space of his arms, causing Light's shirt to go up. He slipped the shirt over Light's head, breaking the kiss for only a moment but then eagerly reconnecting their lips the instant the shirt was out of the equation.

Light did the same to L and soon they were shirtless and they changed who was on top continuously, pressed against the trunk of the tree. L broke the kiss and got off of Light after many rounds of this. Light kept his eyes closed, but then opened them in confusion as he saw L slip on his shirt.

"L?" Light asked confused as anything. "Why aren't you... but-"

L smirked deviously and pecked Light on the lips. "Maybe another time."

Light looked up at him, eyes full of want. "You're evil..."

"Heartless." L agreed handing Light his shirt.

"But when? When will you stop teasing and actually do it?"

"When the time is right." L replied simply.

"But that time was right!" Light insisted. "It was perfect!"

"It obviously wasn't, because I'm not straddling you right now." L pointed out.

Light suddenly pounced on him causing L to fall backwards and be pressed against the grass with Light on top of him.

"L, I want you. I want you so bad... Please. You're driving me insane." Light pleaded.

L looked up at him with the same smirk on his lips and he pushed Light off of him. "We'll do it when I say we do."

Light felt like screaming. "When the hell is that gonna happen?!"

"Again, when I say so. You have to get going. We've been here for hours; your kingdom will wonder where you've been."

"But L! I want you to stay! I don't care if I have a whole fucking world waiting for me! I want to stay here!" Light had never sounded this desperate in his life. He wanted L so badly, and L wasn't letting him have what he wanted on purpose.

"We will do what you request, I assure you. But not now." L kissed him once again. "I'll see you tomorrow at the castle, Angel."

L mounted his horse and rode off towards the Blue kingdom.

Light hated him. Light hated him so much right now and tears were welling in his eyes. Why must L do this to him? Why must he torture with presenting the very thing he wanted, but not allowing him to have it? He hated this so much that he loved it. That was the sad thing.

L knew that he both loved and hated this. All Light's life he had gotten whatever he wanted. No one ever said no to him, and the fact that L did was infuriating. It was the exact opposite of what Light had received all his life. If Light didn't get what he wanted soon, he was going to explode. And he was going to beat the shit out of L. Either would be fine, or he was going to do both.


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, according to their personal schedule, Light met L in the castle at around midnight once again like many times before. However, this time he was determined to get what he wanted. He was going to stop playing the passive, and he was going to stand as offensive. He _needed _to feel L. He needed to feel his hands running up and down his body...

Lower...

And lower to what he desired for weeks. He had no idea how to make love to a man, and that's why it pissed him off knowing that he needed assistance from L. Even though, of course, L was also the reason he wanted to make love, but that was completely and totally not the point.

Light slid off his horse and walked into the castle. He took long, determined strides as he stalked into the corridor leading to their usual room. He turned to corner of the hall and entered the usual room in which they always met. L was sitting on the floor staring out of the window at the moon, and he looked like he had no idea what was about to happen to him.

"L… Sweetie?" Light spoke in the most innocent tone he could do at the moment.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders; "You completely forgot that you left me with nothing yesterday…"

L looked up into his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Light felt like kicking him to the other side of the Earth.

"You _forgot_ what I wanted more than anything; don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Ah." L smirked, "And what would that be?"

Light was frustrated. More frustrated than he had ever been. Right now he hated L; hated him for leaving him with nothing. Light had never craved something before... Or at least never craved some_one_. Now that Light admitted it, he wasn't frustrated at all. He was pissed off. Pissed off at his emotions driving him to do these insane things... Meeting L here every other night, kissing him, wanting him, holding him... But never being able to take him.

L never allowed Light to lay a hand to where he wanted. He could caress L anywhere but the one place that Light wanted more than anything. Well, he didn't care what L told him to do anymore. He didn't care about the hell he was going to get from him afterwards.

Light swayed gracefully in front of L. He then bent down until he was sitting in front of the man, and then he cupped L's face into his hands and kissed him.

L was used to this of course, and so he kissed back without complaint, but then Light pushed him down onto the floor until he was on top of him.

"You're really irritating, you know that?" Light hissed. "You enjoy watching me with that look in my eyes... When I look at you with complete lust. You enjoy my suffering you bastard."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about, Light-kun." L's face showed no expression except for the distinct glint in his eyes, a glint of laughter.

"The hell you don't." Light kissed him once again, crushing L's head into the floor with one hand and then grasping the edge of his own shirt, ripping it off of his body in seconds.

"It's amazing what desperation can do to you." L chuckled, unaffected by Light forcefully pressing his body to the cold stone floor.

"Shut the hell up." Light spoke through gritted teeth, tugging at L's shirt.

L was resisting and had his hands firmly clenched around the edges of his shirt, vetoing Light from taking it off.

"God damn it L!" Light practically screamed. "Let me take it off!" He tugged harder.

"Why should I do that for you?" L spoke monotonously. "I don't like people who beg."

"I'm not begging, I'm demanding you arrogant asshole!" Light replied, ripping the cloth of L's said shirt.

"All the more reason to not listen." L remarked.

"You know what? I don't care about anything you say right now. In fact, I'd prefer it if you'd just shut up already."

"You of all people should know that I don't take orders without resistance."

Light was whimpering now, "Why won't you just listen to me? You never listen to a word I say!"

"Because that's too easy. However... If you just let me control you then I might listen."

Light looked down at him, and without saying a word, L took off his white shirt and kissed him. L pushed Light upwards and pressed him against the wall under the window. He then slipped down Lights' pants and threw them aside.

"Wow. Someone seems to be a bit excited." L smirked, looking down at Light's member.

"B-be quiet..." Light whispered.

"If you insist." That being said, L bent his head downwards and kissed Light's cock.

"Please hurry up. Please..." Light moaned.

L licked it a few times, and then started sucking the tip of it, using one of his hands to run up and down the shaft.

Light bit his lower lip, holding back a moan. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and his mind was going numb from the pleasure. In seconds he came in L's mouth, and he thought that it was embarrassing that he did so that quickly.

L swallowed and looked up at him, seeming to not notice the fault "was that what you were craving, Light-kun?"

"Yes... Yes it was..." Light's head was still hazy, for his body was still stimulated even though L had stopped.

"That's wonderful. However, it isn't so for me."

"What are you talking abo- Mpph~!"

Light stopped mid-sentence because his mouth was unexpectedly filled with three fingers from L's hand. He had no idea what L was doing... With all of the experience that he had with Misa... She never did this.

"I'm sorry Light-kun, but I'm afraid that I have to do this in order for what I'm about to do to work." L stated, taking out his fingers.

"What are you talking about? For what?" Light was completely oblivious to L's actions, until suddenly a finger was shoved inside of him.

"L! What are you doing?! I-It hurts!" Light stumbled.

"Shh... It will feel better soon. Don't worry." L coaxed as he slid in a second finger.

Light bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, as L slipped in a third. "Stop... You're hurting me..."

L said nothing as his fingers probed deeper and then hit something in Light that caused him to moan.

"What is that?! How can-" Light was again interrupted, but this time with L's mouth crashing into his.

L continued thrusting his digits in and out of Light, skillfully hitting this unknown spot inside of Light that made his body stiffen in pleasure every time L hit it. He then took out all of his fingers, knowing that Light was thoroughly prepared. L slipped off his jeans and raised each of Light's legs so that there was one propped up on both of his shoulders.

"Light, I'm about to enter you, and if it hurts at any time to an unbearable point then tell me to stop, okay?" L said as if it was a well-played skit that he had been rehearsing for months.

Light nodded slowly, and with that L slid his cock inside of him. L stopped, looking at Lights' reaction to see if he was in pain, but his eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly, as if expressing an unheard groan. Seeing that Light was completely okay with his actions, L started thrusting inside of Light, expertly hitting the pleasuring area in him.

Light then started to scream out in passion as L slammed harder and deeper with every thrust.

"Light, say that you love me." L huskily whispered in his ear as he grasped Light's member in his hands.

"I-I love you, L." Light hummed softly.

"Say that you need me." His hands pumped Light in rhythm with his thrusts.

"I need you. I need you more than anything in the world!" Light moaned.

"Tell me that you'd die for me." L gently demanded.

"I would die for you. I-I'd kill for you. I would make time stop just to be with you forever." Light replied rolling his head back, since he was about to come again any second.

But then L suddenly stopped. He stopped moving his whole body.

"What the hell are you doing?! I want more! L... What the fuck?!" Light screamed, trying to buck his hips to get some sort of friction, any friction, but L held his waist firmly in place.

L smirked and looked down as Light, "Isn't it a wonderfully frustrating feeling? Helplessness. I find it amusing that you need me to help you. Why don't you do the job yourself?"

"You mean... you want me to touch myself? After you stopped while I was about to come?! Hell no! You're insane!" Light stammered.

"Perhaps," L purred as he detached himself from Light and sat backwards, "Perhaps I just think it would be stimulating to see the "Dignified Light-kun" touch himself in front of me. I'm not going to lay a hand on you, so you either make yourself climax or leave right now."

What was wrong with this man? Why does L have to make everything so complicated? Can't they just have normal, yet equally fulfilling sex? Why did L have to bring up all these different strings attached? And why in God's name did Light suddenly think that this was a great idea? Touching himself in front of L? How... Undignified.

Light glared at L, but then again, what choice did he have? He needed to come again, whether he liked it or not. Light slowly reached down to his member and started to do just as L wanted.

L was staring indifferently at his actions however, as if Light doing this didn't affect him at all. It was as if L was studying him more than intently watching his lover do these things in front of him.

After a long time, Light was still trying to come... but he just couldn't. He cursed to himself. Nothing that he was doing to his body was as good as L did to him, and it pissed him off.

"I can't." Light mumbled, stopping and leaning back.

"You can't what?" L inquired monotonously.

"I can't make myself come." He replied in defeat.

"Well then, I guess you won't tonight," L said, standing up.

Light was enraged. How could L 'love' him if he won't even make love to him? Light had enough of this. He grabbed L's shoulders and shoved him down to the ground.

L made a surprised grunting noise and landed on his hands and knees. Light knelt behind him and without warning, shoved himself inside of L.

L screamed, "Light! It hurts, stop it!"

Light didn't though, he shoved himself in and out of L ignoring his pleas, "Apparently I am going to come you cocky bastard." He remarked.

L's eyes were wide with shock and pain and all other emotions he got from this, then his shoulders sagged and he relaxed in defeat. Light knew that he was in a great deal of pain, but he did nothing to ease this.

"Isn't this a horrible feeling? Don't you feel restrained? Restricted? Don't you hate it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." L gasped in between thrusts.

"The hell you don't," Light sneered, grabbing L's member and squeezing it hard.

"Light! Please stop it!" L's eyes were glassy with tears not yet fallen as his back arched and he screamed once again.

"I'm not going to stop anytime soon. Not until you admit that you like this."

Light loved being in control. It was so annoying that L was always the one who commanded him, and now Light could give him a dose of his own medicine.

"Just admit that you like it, and I might go a bit easier on you," He said.

"N-never!" L gulped.

"Oh? So is that a challenge?" Light laughed, "Then maybe I can get you to beg for more."

Light suddenly stopped altogether, just as L had done moments ago.

L had the same reaction that Light did, "Don't stop! Don't... Keep going... Keep going!"

"Not until you beg, L" Light purred.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he finally breathed, "More."

Light smirked and squeezed L's member harder than before, "What was that? I couldn't hear you..."

"More! Please, Light! Give me more!" L moaned.

Light thrust into L again and again, hitting the same area that made Light moan when L hit this.

"Harder! Please go harder!" L wheezed.

"I'm so glad that you've finally admitted that you like this." Light hummed.

L said nothing, but had his eyes lidded in passion as Light started to pump his member to the escalating movement of the thrusts going in and out of him.

"I'm about to come, Light!" L gasped in short breaths.

"I'm almost... Ah~!"

They both came together, moaning each other's names.

Light slowly stopped bucking his hips as he rode off the orgasm, and then he took himself out of L. L collapsed to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"I-If you ever... Do that again... I'll kill you..." He huffed.

"Of course you will," Light sarcastically agreed, "Just admit that that was the best feeling you ever had."

L smiled after many moments, "Yes. Yes it was."

"I'm glad." Light lied down, out of breath.

L crawled to Light's side and limply fell beside him. "I love you," he wheezed.

Light lied back and brushed the hair out of L's face, "I know." He said, smiling.

Both slowly fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, and in L's case, it was the best and longest sleep he ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

Light yawned sleepily as he opened his heavy eyelids, and then flinched back as sunlight beamed onto his face. He tried to get up, but was pushed back by the weight of something on his body. He was confused at first, but then remembered last night. L and he made love last night, and Light remembered that L had collapsed on top of him when they finished. The raven-haired mans' head was leaning against Light's naked chest and Light smiled and tapped his shoulder.

"L, love. Wake up." He hummed groggily.

L's eyes flew open, opposed to Light's slow awakening, and he stood up smiling back at Light, "Good morning, Angel."

Light smiled again and then his eyes widened and he shot up, grabbing his shirt and then bolting across the room to his pants, "I'm sorry, I have to go!" He stumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?" L inquired as Light slipped on the leggings.

"It's morning, my dad would be pissed if he realized I was gone…" Light stared out of the window at the Sun and judged by it just setting that his family would be awake in about an hour.

"Bye, love" Light quickly stated, pecking L on the lips.

He started running out to leave, but was stopped by L pulling on his arm, swaying him back into his arms, kissing Light longer. L broke the kiss after many long moments and let go of his grasp on Light's arm, allowing him to leave.

"I'll meet in the field next time, L-kun!" Light called as he rushed around the corner to the stairs below.

L walked lazily to the window and peered over the edge to the door in which Light exited a second later. "I love you!" he called to him.

Light looked upwards and blew L a kiss as he swung his legs over his horses back and rode off, disappearing into the labyrinth of trees.

Light's horse skidded to a stop at the entrance of the Red Castle, and he quickly slid off its back and lodged it into the stable by the castle. His shoes took him to the door of the castle and he opened it silently, looking from left to right cautiously. After knowing that the coast was clear, he closed the door and walked down the hallway, opening the door of the next room.

Confident that no one else was awake, he strutted through the dining room, until a voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"I've been waiting for you to return, Light Yagami." It echoed in the emptiness of the room.

Light whipped around, facing the direction that the voice came from, and was greeted with an unpleasant sight. Teru Mikami, His father's most trusted advisor, was the being that confronted him.

Light furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing here?"

"I think that question should be reflected and aimed at you; what are you not doing here?" Mikami stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, never breaking eye contact with him. "Where have you been?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is all of my concern." Mikami stated, "I am the kings' advisor, and you not being in the castle until almost an hour until daylight is an occurrence to be questioned."

Light didn't expect this. Of all of the times he thought in him mind of someone accusing him of his absence at night, he never expected someone to be waiting for his return as a confirmation of his disobedience.

Mikami simply shrugged knowing that Light wouldn't answer "If you don't tell me, I'm afraid you'll have to tell your father instead. Pick whichever lesser of two evils."

A long silence that seemed to last for eternity lengthened between both males, and finally Light spoke, "I suppose I have no choice. I shall leave out no details."

Light explained everything to him, in great detail from the beginning. Starting from the annual meeting to tonight. Throughout this, Mikami's expression never changed; he simply gazed at Light absorbing everything.

As Light finished, Mikami smiled, "So, this is what you've been spending the year doing."

Light looked away, his face expressionless, "Tell my father if you wish. At this point, I can simply run away with him."

"There is no need for that," Mikami reassured unexpectedly, "I support this."

"You what?" Light raised his head looking up at Mikami questioningly.

"You heard me correctly, this hostility is ridiculous. I'll stand by your side on this completely, and I won't relay this to your father."

Light stared up at Mikami, smiling "Thank you."

Morning came soon after, and Light walked into the dining room with a surprising greeting. His father was chuckling, sitting at the table with a smile across his lips.

"Why the smile, father?' Light asked casually.

His father's grin spread, "a band of our warriors invaded the Blue kingdom last night."

Light's heart froze and the hairs on his back rose with terror, but he managed to control this emotion and replied coolly, "Really? How far did the invasion go?"

"To the heart of their city, all the way to their castle. Our loyal warriors killed dozens of the Blue, no, hundreds." The king laughed.

Light was silent. Did the invasion attack while he was meeting L? After? Was L okay? Was he hurt? Was he...

Dead?

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Light. I wanted to give you a pleasant surprise. I'm sure that you'll forgive me after the war."

"War?!" Light raised his voice, leaning over the table.

"Yes, we're fighting them today. You best put on your armor, we're leaving for battle in about an hour."

Light stormed out of the dining room and down the hallway to the bedrooms, and he opened one of them. Mikami's room. Mikami was standing in the middle of his room putting on his armor.

Light roughly grabbed Mikami's shoulders and shoved him against the wall, "You told him, didn't you?!"

Mikami's eyes were dazed, but then he realized what Light was talking about, "I told your father nothing."

"You're lying!" His hands tightened around the leather of Mikami's under armor.

Mikami winced slightly, but his expression never changed, "I told him nothing" he repeated.

Light held him there for a few moments longer, before loosening his grip and turning to face the door, stopping for a moment. "If I find out that you did tell my father, I will put you through more pain than any of the seven hells can offer.", and he walked to his bedroom and slammed his door shut.

He sat down on the side of his bed, a million thoughts passing through his mind. If he is safe, then L will be at the war, right? He is the crown prince, so he has no choice but to attend to something as important as this.

If Light sees L at the war, it at least means that he is alive. He'll survive the war. He has to...


End file.
